The Story of Us
by Iland Girl
Summary: You hear stories about the great Uzumaki, hero of Konoha; how he overcame the darkness. Yet you've never heard my side of it all. This is how it all truly began, with a mistake turned lucky, and a bond harder than diamond was formed. This is the story of what really happened, about how Naruto truly became a legend, about how I was always by his side. This is the story of us. OC
1. Prologue

**The Story of Us**

_'For those who never gave up'_

* * *

_Naruto x OC_

_Friendship, Adventure, Romance_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Sasuke sighed.

He didn't want to go up to the office right now. In fact he just wanted to go home and rest. Still, he had to hand in the report; so he made the trek up to the Hokage's tower.

In the decade he had been back, a lot of things had changed. This was no longer the Konohagakure he had known as a child. This village had transformed; it no longer hid it's true nature in the shadows. It no longer wreaked of his brother's pain.

He supposed he had the new Hokage to thank for that.

A small smirk set on his face as he climbed his way up the tower. When he finally got to the door, his smirk fell a little as he stared at the papers in his hands. Folding them away, he glanced at the book in his hands. A small frown appeared on his lips; should he give it to him?

"Eh? I know you're there Sasuke!" The Hokage shouted from the other side of the door. Sasuke grunted; too late to change his mind now. Opening the door, the Uchiha walked into the large office.

"Naruto, you're as loud as ever I see. Good to know the paperwork isn't slowing you down." Sasuke said. He smirked when he noticed the abundance of ramen bowls on the ground next to the man's desk. Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah well nobody really visits me this late, I get kinda lonely, y'know?" Naruto Uzumaki laughed. Yet Sasuke could hear the slight emptiness in those words. A pang hit Sasuke's gut then, his hand tightened around the book ever so slightly.

She would've taken care of him, she did take care of him. It was a full time job at the best of times, yet she had made it look easy.

Naruto was still very much a child, despite him being nearly thirty. Sasuke wondered if Naruto stopped growing when...

"I just came to hand in this report," Sasuke muttered as he placed the papers down. A slight hesitation followed, but then he added. "Look if you're not busy tomorrow let's get the rookie nine back together and have lunch."

Naruto looked up to him with surprise. Sasuke hadn't been very social since he returned... not that he ever was... so what was with the change in attitude?

Naruto grinned.

"What? Did you finally meet a girl and decided to settle down?" Naruto said in a teasing tone. The Uzumaki felt something ache inside of him at the words though. Sasuke grunted in annoyance at this response, he then placed the book down on the desk.

"Actually I wanted to do something for you since you're cooped up in here all the time." Was all the Uchiha said before he turned for the door. "Later, loser."

Naruto was irked by his last remark, but then he looked down at the book. His words died in his throat as he stared at the cover.

_'Water Marks: A Story About How A Legend Became One.'_

_By: Hikari Koissui._

He didn't know how long he had been staring at it; he didn't even realize he had been. Naruto stared at the book cover for hours, not daring to touch it. Then, without eve realizing it, he picked it up and began to read.

All at once, the memories came back. The stories they shared, the sacrifices they made. Together, they fought some of the greatest evils. Together, they lost some of the most remarkable of friends.

Naruto read until the next morning, probably the first book he ever read through to the finish by anyone other than his master's work.

It was nearly noon when Naruto put down the book the next day; the same time that his assistant appeared. She seemed shocked to see Naruto awake as he stared at the cover of the book again.

"L-Lord Hokage! You're awake!" She stuttered. Her eyes glanced at the book he held then, a smile on her face. "Ah, so you've read it too? It's famous you know."

"Is it now...?" Naruto said slowly. He brushed a thumb over the author's name, all the feelings springing to the surface again.

"Yes it is! Hey wait..." The woman walked closer then, glancing at the book. It was unlike ay she had seen in the stores. She gasped. "That's the original copy! Where did you get that?!"

The original copy? Naruto never knew that. A small smile broke out across his face as he flipped to the back of the book. A small note was written there, just for him.

_'For the most Gutsy Ninja I've ever met. I love you Naruto, and I always will.'_

He closed the book before his assistant could read it; his eyes looked out towards the village then. The village they had fought to protect, lived for, killed for. He smiled sadly, remembering those days.

"I was close friends with the author."

* * *

**Hey guys! So I've been puttering with this a lot because, truthfully, I've never seen any really awesome Naruto x OC stories! **

**Now I know that there are probably really great ones out there, but I haven't seen any! **

**Okay, so this story is probably going to be rated T, because it's going to be by the same _Naruto_ standards... maybe some more kissing and hints, etc. But over all it should be pretty clean. **

**This story isn't going to just be my OC tagging along with the original plot, it's going to be a pretty epic thing if you ask me. The same generic outline will be there (Chuunin exams, Time Skip... etc...) but with my own twist! **

**So yeah, I know this was probably a very sad sounding chapter, but trust me! It's really not! **

**Or is it? Hehehe, review and ask! **

**I have a question! Do you guys know any Female OC x Naruto stories that are really good? **

**Bye Bye! **

**Ilannd Girl**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Story of Us**

_'For those who never gave up'_

* * *

_Naruto x OC_

_Friendship, Adventure, Romance_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Hikari

I, Hikari Koissui, am terrified.

For the first time in my life, I am actually scared.

This was my very first day of school.

Okay, maybe I should back up a little bit. I happen to be a normal looking child of ten, and I'm also pretty relaxed if I do say so myself. It's just that I haven't had a 'normal' up bringing.

Ten years ago the Kyuubi attacked the village. It was a devasting day, majority of tthe village and its residences were wiped out. However, on that same day, the Fourth Hokage saved us all by defeating the fox.

Nobody I know can tell me what happened to the monster, just that it up and vannished into thin air. I get the feeling there's more to this story, but I left it alone. Such a fascinating tale this was though.

I really love stories; especially ones with adventure.

It was because of these stories that I wanted to become a ninja. I wanted a life of excitement, one where I could be the hero. However I was told when I was seven that it was impossible for me.

The day the Kyuubi attacked, I was just a few hours old. That's right, I had been born just shortly before the attack.

My mother and father never made it out of the attack. Father died protecting my mother, who held me and protected me to the end. I was found the next day, which was a long time to be left there in a corpse's arms when you're so young. The damage to my body was minimal, or so they thought.

My mother and father were travellers, they didn't have any identifying belongings on them either. Nobody knew who I was or where I belonged.

I was sent to the orphanage, which was stuffed to the brim with crying children who had lost their parents. Anako, one of the care providers at the orphanage, said I was the strangest child.

Maybe it was because of the damage I received when with my mother, or maybe I was just actually such a freak. Either way, Anako informed me that I was strange.

For one, I didn't cry. Not a single sound, not for _years_. I tried speaking a few times; it became a game to the other children to try and get me to speak. Yet each time I tried, only strange squeaks would leave my throat. I scared myself so bad each time I just stopped trying for days. Perhaps this was one of the effects the Kyuubi had on me.

Anako said she was there when I uttered my first word. I was sitting on the steps when I was watching a blonde kid waddle around in the yard. He fell over and scraped his knee, instantly bursting into tears. My eyes widened as I watched him. I expected Anako to get all parental and coo over him, but instead she did the opposite.

She yelled at him.

"Uzumaki!"

I was so shocked that I just stared at her. Gone was the motherly look as she stared at the boy. My own bright orbs turned to him, and I watched as he stared at her with just as much shock as I. Uzumaki didn't understand what he had done wrong.

Anako continued to yell at him about being clumsy; she then ushered me up the steps. I continued to look at the confused boy; feeling conflicted myself.

This wasn't right, it couldn't be.

"Don 't ever go near that boy Hikari, he's bad news." She told me tensely. Her motherly persona soon leaked back when we were separated from Uzumaki.

Anako had named me herself, after her little sister she lost during the Kyuubi attack. She was so much of a mother to me, I wanted to obey and stay away from that boy.

Still... if I had fallen down... Anako would've cooed over me and taken care of me...

It was that night that I had horrible nightmares. Nightmares that I still can't explain. I never remember them, but the sensation of being trapped is forever stuck in my very soul each time I awake.

A walk usually solved these things. Most three year olds sought comfort with their parents, but Anako only worked the day shift, and the night staff was never very nice to me. So instead of trying to seek comfort, I tried to remedy it myself.

I didn't feel bothered by the dark, it was better than being crowded. However, in the dead of the night, I heard something. A sound that broke through the silence.

Someone was crying.

It was coming from a room the other kids always avoided. I remembered Anako telling me to never play there because it was dangerous. Still, my curiosity got the better of me as I snuck closer. I gently pushed the door open, surprised by what I found.

Uzumaki... sitting in the middle of a half empty room.

All alone, crying...

A frown formed on my lips as I slowly backed away from the door. Now what do I do? I don't know how to console people, and wasn't Uzumaki dangerous?

He didn't look dangerous though...

I somehow found myself getting bandages from the bathrooms, and cotton swabs with alcohol. When I came back to the room I almost dropepd everything and ran. What if Anako was right? He's just a little kid though, just like me...

Taking a huge breath, I held it in my cheeks. Then without anymore hesitation, I pushed the door open.

Uzumaki stopped crying then, his head snapped up to the door. We had a small staring contest; my legs were shaking a little. I was never good with associating with anybody, nevermind somebody who might be dangerous.

Still...

I didn't want to see him cry...

Taking up my bravery, I walked towards him. He tensed, but I just knelt down in front of him. I tried to smile a little, but only managed a small nervous one. The blonde stared at me for a moment before I set to work.

When I applied to cotton swabs dipped in alcohol to his knee he scraped earlier, he flinched. I stopped my movement, but then pressed it down again. This time he didn't move. A small, genuine smile worked its way onto my face as I then applied a bandaid to the wound. It was a little messy, but I got it on firmly.

When I finished, I fell back on my bottom and stared at him. Uzumaki was staring at me with wide eyes, looking thoroughly surprised. I giggled, he looked funny with his eye bug eye wide. Soon I heard a very pretty sound.

Uzumaki giggled back with me.

We ended up laughing a lot more, and I didn't know what was so funny.

After that night, I saw him a lot more in the yard. We played together a lot, I realized he was quite the chatter box too.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gunna be the next Hokage! Believe it! What's your name?"

My eyes widened then, what did I say? My face turned scarlet as I tried to get a few words out.

My name, I just needed to say my name...

"Hikari!"

I looked over my shoulder when I heard my name being called. Anako was glaring at us. I'd never been on the receiving end of any harsh attitude of Anako's, my insides squirmed at the very sight. She marched over to us and pushed Naruto away from me. I gasped, but then she grabbed my wrist and yanked me away.

Kids were staring at us, some were laughing, others were glaring.

Glaring at Naruto.

"I told you not to go near _that thing_!" Anako growled, sounding so vicious.

That... thing...?

My eyes looked to Naruto, who stared at the ground.

_That Thing._

"N-" My lips tried to form a word, but what could I say?

I didn't see much of Naruto after that. Actually I didn't see him for a few months.

The kids were mocking me one day. About the fact that I didn't speak.

"What seven year old can't speak?" One teased while another laughed. They pulled my hair and poked me, trying to make me squeak and ssay something. Each time I didn't they pressed harder.

"Bug eyed freak."

Go away...

Just leave me alone!

"Hey!"

The kids stopped poking me and looked to the voice.

"Ah! It's Naruto, the kid Ms. Anako hates so much." One person said.

"Yeah, must be pretty scary if Kimiko hates him too." Another added.

"Let's go guys, no need to hang with the freaks." The third added beefore they all left.

I watched them go before turning to Naruto. He stood there with a grin on his face.

"Well, I guess being hated has a benefit." Naruto joked. He walked up to me and smiled at me. "Are you okay?"

I just stood there, dumbfounded.

Somebody just stood up for me...

A smile broke out across my face.

"H-Hi..." I began, sounding somewhere between a hick up and a sneeze. Naruto raised a brow at me, looking confused.

"Huh?" He asked, making me turn red.

"Hi...kari... I-I'm Hikari..." I said, glowering red. My voice was so soft and high pitched. Naruto stared at me for a moment, before he beamed.

"Well hiya Kari-chan!"

It was then I made my first real friend. I found comfort in visiting Naruto at night. Since he didn't have roomates like I did, we would turn on a flashlight and read books together. I loved books, but Naruto seemed to like it more when I read to him. He said he liked the way I told stories, but I think he just didn't like reading.

"Kari-chan, let's become ninja together." Naruto said one night. It was so out of the blue that I nearly swallowed my tongue. Yet the idea was so appealing that, without much convincing, we both signed up for examination to enter the academy.

There are certain standardized test for ninja coming from outside of common ninja families or even clans. Considering normal folks usually didn't have large enough chakra reserves to become ninja the odds of Naruto and I being able to even enter the academy were very low.

Naruto went for his test first, coming back with positive results. I got a little bit less nervous when I went in. However, I probably should've known it wasn't going to be good. Freaks never get the good stuff.

"It appears as though your chakra circulatory system has been damaged. It's undergrown and doesn't look like it will ever mature."

Those were the exact words that they said.

When I came back, Naruto tried to console me. He took me to a place called Ichiraku Ramen. The guy running the small noodle bar was very nice, he even offered us both free ramen. The meal was very good, but I was still upset.

Naruto went off to school in one direction while I went in the other direction, every day. I hated learning math, and gym was really boring. Maybe it was because I knew Naruto was doing things that were a lot more fun?

Still, Naruto told me stories about school each night, about how he was so popular and everybody thought he was really cool. I had to laugh, although I was pretty sure it was lies, I would let him dream. More than anything, I wanted him to be happy.

I decided that, since I couldn't literally live my adventures, I would write them. My love for books ddiddnn't stop at reading. I decided to become a best selling author one day. Naruto laughed at me, but I read him small stories I wrote and he seemed to like them. I even wrote the title of my first book I planned to sell.

"'Water Marks: A Story About How a Legend Became One'? Why that title?" Naruto asked. I giggled.

"Well, your last name is Uzumaki, which is like a whirlpool, and mine means flowing child. Like a river. You told me you would become Hokage right? Why not tell everybody your story?"

He looked so surprised.

"You want to make a story about me?" He asked, sounding stunned. I laughed.

"Why not?" I asked, laughing a little.

The fun times stopped there though.

Through out the past few months Naruto and I had been spending nearly attached at the hip, Anako had become more distant. She tried to make me leave Naruto, but I ignored her. There was nothing wrong with him, but she had lost her motherly appearance ever since she pushed Naruto. I couldn't see her as the kind lady she fought to appear as.

So she pulled a fews strings and called me into her office one day.

"You've been adopted."

This was all she told me before calling a young woman and man into the room. Everything after that was such a blur until I was standing on the front steps. I was waiting for Anako to say this was all a joke, that I could go back to play with Naruto.

Yet she never said that.

As I slowly looked at the building one last time, a familiar head of blonde hair peaked out on of the windows.

"Let's go Hikari."

My new mother said this. To be honest these people were very kind to me. I found out later that they had wanted to adopt me years ago, but Anako had been saying she would adopt me.

Still, all I wanted was to sit next to the boy with blonde hair. Instead, my hand was held by my new father as we walked to my new home.

I didn't realize that these people lived outside of the village until we got to my new house. The woman and man were very nice and kind, slightly older but just as spirited. Still, when they showed me to my room, I sat down on my bed and didn't stop crying the whole night.

* * *

**Wow! Such positive responses! **

**Okay, well I think I'm going to post this chapter and maybe one or two more! I will then slow down to once a week. My schedule is so busy that I haven't gotten to write in a while!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope this didn't disappoint, because these days are the foundation of Hikari and Naruto's future together! **

**Okay I know this chapter is a bit sporadic, but I just kind of got so excited I just kept writing! Anyway, see you guys soon!**

**Bye Bye! **

**Ilannd Girl**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Story of Us**

_'For those who never gave up'_

* * *

_Naruto x OC_

_Friendship, Adventure, Romance_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Hikari

It was at least three years that I stayed with Hinako and Mayuri Sota.

They were very lovely people who treated me well and kept me fed. Over time I stopped crying about my lost friend and began to focus more on my steps ahead of me.

I took lessons in singing, learned to write calligraphy, and farmed quite a bit of land.

My parents were getting old, Mom had to take breaks from working while Dad took naps every now and again. I enjoyed my work though, it was fun... when I wasn't pulling weeds.

I kept in shape because of all this work, and I even went into Konoha for school still. Yet I never saw my little blonde friend anymore. After the second year I forgot about him for the longest of time really.

The kids at school called me a bug eyed country bumpkin, but I usually straightened them out with a few kicks and punches. One thing that really got to them was how fast I was. I was a lot faster than the other kids, and had a greater stamina. My gym teachers were left scratching their heads sometimes.

However, it was one faitful day that I learned exactly _why_ I was so much faster and in shape than my pupils.

We were fixing the house up, Dad was on a ladder fixing shingles on the roof. I'm nnot sure exactly whether he lost his balance or the ladder just gave, but the next thing I saw was Father falling through the air.

Luckily I managed to get to him and hauled him up onto the roof.

Only, I was originally on the ground... across the yard.

How in the world I managed that, I had no idea. Not to mention my strength. How I managed to pull him up... Dad and Mom were left just as stunned.

They took me to get examined, the medical officer said my chakra coils were still underdeveloped, but my chakra was now flowing through my blood stream too. I thought this was dangerous, until the medic explained that it wasn't unheard of. Chihizo of Lightning had chakra running through her veins like myself for many years before she passed of unrelated causes.

This caused a revalation in my mind.

I could become a ninja...!

Mom and Dad were very much against it. They lost their son to the kyuubi attack. He had been in the advanced team.

It made me question why I wanted to be a ninja so badly. What was it that made me want to do it? The adventure, the excitement.

A bright smile and beautiful blue eyes flashed before my mind.

Naruto.

I wanted to be a ninja with Naruto. I wanted to be beside him, share stories with him, write a story about a legend in the making.

That was why I wanted to be a ninja.

So I didn't give up when my parents said no. I was very adamant, in fact I stopped doing chores just because I was that much of a brat. Never did I say I was a poster child.

It took a few weeks, but they finally caved. Though they both seemed adamant I wouldn't graduate from the academy.

I was so excited when they took me to registration. There was not familiar blue eyed boy, but there were a lot of kids.

It was when we were sent to the yard to play, to all talk to each other, that I came to the painful reality.

Majority of these kids that would be going to school with me were coming back for their third or fourth year. They had been going to school since they were young. I knew absolutely nothing, and when I saw just how fast these kids could move, I really felt like I was in over my head.

When I got the course syllabus, my head began to spin. We were expected to: Identify poisonous plants, create at least one clone for ten seconds, accurately through 70% of our shuriken and kunai, hide effectively, and have basic knowledge of the rules and regulations and changes in customs throughout the Land of Fire in order to pass to our next year.

I was a special case. My age group didn't have a first or even second year. I would be in the same year as Naruto, but I didn't have a fleck of knowledge about the Shinobi side to things.

On our way home, I stopped at the library and rented as many books on ninja, their tools, and the cultures in the Land of Fire.

I would be starting school in a month, it was currently holidays. My mind kept wandering to Naruto; I hadn't thought about him in a while. What was he up to? Did he remember me?

Gah! I have to read!

* * *

It was my first day of classes, apparently I would be getting a brand new home room teacher too. I woke up early, all ready to work and then go to class. Still, I was virtuallyhyperventilating at the thought.

Mom was sick this morning, so I had to do some chores. I missed role call and was directed by a very amused Jounin towards my class. They were all outside, working on clone jutsus. I read all about it last night, fresh in my mind! Granted I never got past reading, never had I actually practised.

"Alright Sasuke, please demonstrate for us." Sensei said. I quietly snuck into the back, hopefully nobody noticed me as I watched. A boy with a very handsome face stepped forward.

"Keh, this is child's play." Was all I could hear as girls started swooning.

Ummm... okay... am I missing something?

Sasuke transformed, using the clone jutsu to make a copy of himself. I blinked, watching him do it, but then frowned. It would take me a while to be that good...

"Ha! It's so easy to tell which one's the real one!"

I was really surprised to hear that voice. A very familiar voice that made a smile spread across my lips.

Naruto jumped at Sasuke, but as he barrelled on through it turned out to be a clone. So the blonde round-housed the real Sasuke- wait it was a clone too?! Okay, I'm lost... so where is the real...

"Hey, dobe. Why don't you go back to the first years? It's where you belong."

I looked up at the voice to see Sasuke sitting in the tree above us. Just how in the world...?! I can't keep up with these guys...

"Teme! I can do a stupid clone jutsu too!" Naruto shouted, clasping his hands. "Clone Jutsu!"

Unfortunately Naruto's clone could barely stand, and it looked like it was a washed out colour too. I giggled a little, but when I heard people start to mock him I stopped.

"Wow, you really are a loser, aren't you?"

"How'd you ever even get let in to the academy?"

Naruto turned and tried to attack the boy, but Sensei blocked him.

"Everyone, leave Naruto alone." Sensei shouted, respect for the man went right through me.

"Sensei...?" Naruto asked, I could see the shine in his eyes. He respected Sensei, didn't he?

Then Sensei did the same thing Anako did all those years ago. He turned to Naruto, and with that disgusted look in his eye, spoke.

"Don't ever bother with this kid."

I just stared for a second. Surely he was just messing around? Yet seconds later he had yet to cave. Naruto's shine dimmed, and then he started to back away. I went too call out, but he ran around the corner.

My anger and hatred bulldozed forward. I had never really hated somebody until now. Now, I realized that Anako was the same as this man. These adults were just stupid.

"Alright class, continue on with the lesson! Partner up with someone." Sensei called. My eyes narrowed as I looked up at Sensei. He looked to me and seemed surprised to see me there. "Ah, you must be Hikari, I'm Iruka, your homeroom teacher. I see Sasuke doesn't have a partner, why don't you go and partner with him?"

I gave a curt nod and went to leave, but then I stopped. In my pause, I turned and looked up to my supposed teacher.

"Sensei, I need to ask, what did that boy do to you?"

Iruka's eyes widened massively, his whole body went rigid. It didn't look like he would answer anytime soon though, so I turned and went over to the grump.

"So you're that kid who wants to play ninja, huh?" Sasuke said, girls still cooing behind him. I didn't like this kid, the one who seemed to have it all. A frown formed on my face as I full on glared at him. Still, I bit my tongue because I knew this boy could run circles around me.

"I don't really care if you're a girl or not, I'm going to give it my all." Sasuke warned, making me frown even more. I wanted to try and beat him up, I wanted to make him feel lowly, like Naruto felt. Still, I remembered something I read in one of my multiple books.

A ninja must see through deception.

A ninja must learn to deceive.

Which meant I had to make Sasuke believe I was weaker than I was. The reality of the situation was that, in an all out battle, I didn't stand a chance. However, if I made myself appear even weaker than I was, there was a chance I could take him by surprise.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He asked. I frowned, there as absolutely no training behind me, I didn't know how to preform any jutsu, let alone challenge this boy. So what could I do?

Well... if your opponent can't touch you, they can't win.

Right?

My lips refused to make words as I watched Sasuke. He made a grunting noise before coming at me. I watched him very carefully, but he was a lot faster than me too. There went my one hopeful advantage.

He punched at me, I dodged. Unfortunately I tripped and fell on my bum. The boy loomed over me, and for a second I thought he was going to kick me. Instead he grunted and turned away.

"That was boring." Was all he had to say.

I gritted my teeth, but I didn't fight back.

"Go hang with that loser." Sasuke added as he continued to walk away.

It was then that I snapped.

Loser? Would a loser be mocked by adults? Would a loser defend a helpless girl? Would a loser be one of the only people who put up with my reading obsession?

I stood up quickly, grabbing a rock from the dirt. With all the energy I could muster, I threw the rock. It hit the boy right in the back of the head. He grabbed his skull, grunting in pain.

"Hey! Don't hurt my Sasuke!" A girl yelled in my face. I ignored her as I glared at Sasuke. He turned to give me that sour look.

"Naruto...Is not a loser." I said firmly, glowering at Sasuke. "Naruto is my friend."

Everyone stared at me for a moment; then I remembered the blonde who had run off. Turning on my heel, I walked in the same direction he had gone.

* * *

Now if I was a moody blonde, where would I have gone...?

The smell of ramen wafted into my nostrils. My brain instantly calmed at the wonderful memory. Naruto took me there to console me before about not becoming a ninja. Without really thinking about it, I walked over to the noodle bar and stepped in.

"Good Afternoon! What can I get you?" A man asked me from behind the counter. Teuchi was it? I remembered that smile clearly.

"Hello! Can I get some beef ramen please?" I asked, glancing over to the sullen looking blonde on one of the stools. Without thinking about it, I sat in the stool next to him. He didn't move.

"Last I checked I was thhe quiet one and you never stopped talking." I whispered to Naruto like I was telling him a secret. He perked up then, looking over to me. I think it took a second for everything to register. Suddenly a bright smile broke out across his face.

"Kari-chan?!" Naruto asked. He didn't believe his eyes for a moment, but when I smiled and nodded my head he beamed. "Kari-chan!"

I broke into laughter when he shouted again. I missed Naruto, he hadn't changed a bit.

"What are you doing here Kari-chan? Aren't you in school right now?" He asked as we were served. I grinned as I separated my chopsticks.

"Thank you for this meal!" Naruto and I said in unison. We slurped some noodles for a bit before I slowed down.

"Aren't you in school too? I should know I was in your class." I teased, making him nearly choke.

"Wait wait wait! You mean you were there?!" He shouted, I smiled.

"Well I was late, but yeah, I was there for the clone thing." I said, sipping my noodles. Naruto went quiet for a minute; I paused. "Hey, they aren't always that bad, are they?"

He stayed quiet still. I frowned, reaching my hand out to hold his.

"You've got me now, okay? They don't matter Naruto." I said firmly. His big blue eyes locked with my bright orbs. A grin spread across his lips.

"Welcome back, Kari-chan." He said, stealing his hand away to hold the noodle bowl. "So.. wear have... you been...?" He asked between slurps.

"Well, the day I left I was adopted by a very nice man and woman. They're older so I have to work a bit to help them out, but they treat me really well. They live outside of the village, so I havn't had much time to come and look for you other than for school. I was hoping to see you, but I haven't until today." I said calmly. Naruto laugehd a little, though it sounded a little sad.

"I was looking for you too Kari-chan. I got my own place and went looking for you a lot, but you disappeared and I thought you forgot about me." He said, looking at his plate. "So you were allowed in to the academy, huh?"

"Yep! Turns out my chakra coils are premature, they haven't grown but I've got some weird stuff going on. The medics didn't know what to say, but it is working." I said, finishing off my bowl.

Naruto told me all about his past few years, all the prnks he pulled. I admitted to seeing the rednose Hokage about a week ago, but I never got around to actually putting much thought into it.

After eating, Naruto took me to show off his apartment. Bragging the whole way that he was living on his own. The Hokage was funding for him because the orphanage didn't' want to take care of him. I felt bad, but didn't know what to say to that.

We walked into his house, and the first thing I noticed was the stack of ramen cups in the corner.

"You know Naruto, having a thing for ramen is cool, but this..." I sighed, then laughed. "You're really something, you know?"

Naruto laughed, leaping to jump on his bed.

"Hey hey! Kari-chan! Why don't you sleep over? Huh? I bet it would be awesome!" He shouted, taking me by surprise. A sleepover? It sounded like fun, but Mom was...

I frowned a little, feeling conflicted.

"I can't tonight Naruto, Mom's sick, but... maybe tomorrow?" I asked. Naruto's face dropped a little, but then he grinned again.

"Okay!"

We joked around and played for a little while longer before it began to get dark. I figured heading home would be a good idea right about now. I said my goodbyes to Naruto and went to head home.

* * *

It was so quiet on the way home. I walked slowly, enjoying the weather this evening.

When I got home, I saw that the front door was wide open. Immediately I knew something was wrong. My senses were telling me to run, it wasn't safe! Yet I found myself taking hesitant steps forward. I wanted to know what was going on. Where were Mom and Dad?

Carefully, I made my way into the house, finding shattered glass on the floor where a window used to be. There was blood on the edge off it.

Taking light steps, I tried to make my way into the house.

Careful...

Quiet...

When I got to my room first, I found it had been destroyed. Everything was flipped over, my bed was torn apart.

There was blood on the walls.

I paled, but snuck in when I saw a broken photo on the bed. It was a picture of my parents and I. My throat closed up when I saw my face was scratched out.

What was going on?

The floor creaked; my hackles stood on end. Something was in here. What if it was Mom and Dad?

What if it wasn't?

No, I wouldn't take a risk, so I grabbed a broken piece of my bed frame and used it like a small sword. Grasping it tightly, I took slow and quiet steps through the house.

When I got to my parents room, I dropped the piece of wood.

Then I screamed.

* * *

I banged on the door as hard as I could, it was raining through my whole run back. My body wouldn't stop shaking as I leaned on the door. Finally a light turned on and the door opened.

A very sleepy looking Naruto opened the door.

"Huh? Kari-chan, why are you..." He began, but stopped when he took in my frame. I looked at him with terrified eyes, just stared at him.

What else was I supposed to do? I didn't have anywhere else to go.

_I don't have anyone by you._

"Hey! It's okay! Hikari! What happened?" Naruto asked, putting a hand on each of my shoulders. I continued to shake as he looked me over. Tears poured down my face as I stood there, trembling.

"They're dead." I whispered, not feeling cold from the rain anymore. Naruto's eyes widened and, without hesitation, wrapped his arms around my cold and wet frame. I curled into him, taking whatever comfort I could get.

I just couldn't stop crying.

* * *

**Okay... no more reviews... that's cool. **

**Meh, can't complain, I didn't publish it at a very good time...**

**Anyway, I hope I'm not taking this too fast. Considering this story takes place over a span of twenty years I figured getting the foundation built quickly would be a good idea!**

**So has anyone ever read a Naruto x OC story like this? I can't find any stories that are just cut throat Naruto x OC in a not completely AU plot. **

**So review please! I'd like to know what you guys think. I like to think that Naruto and Hikari have a unique relationship because they both need each other. I have no doubt Hikari still wouldn't be talking if it wasn't for Naruto, maybe she would've been speaking when she met a different love... and Naruto needs Hikari's support too! **

**Really, I think Hikari needs Naruto more, that's gunna be one of her greatest weaknesses!**

**Bye Bye! **

**Iland Girl**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Story of Us**

_'For those who never gave up'_

* * *

_Naruto x OC_

_Friendship, Adventure, Romance_

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Hikari

_"Hey, Momma." I asked, looking up to her. _

_"Yes dear?" She asked, looking over to me. I giggled and stuck my tongue out playfully. _

_"Nothin', just thought I'd tell you I love you." I said, grinning. Momma laughed, poking my nose with her index finger. _

_"I love you too." _

I could hear them talking about me from down the hall.

"Poor kid, probably in shock." One ANBU said.

"What happened?" Another asked.

"Robbery, looked pretty gruesome. Kid would've been a goner if she went home too."

I felt to sick to keep listening, but my body refused to move.

After crying on Naruto for most of an hour, I managed to get him to go back to bed. My lie was that I would curl up on the couch and go to sleep. He didn't argue with me, probably because I was still teary eyed.

I knew I couldn't just leave my parents to rot, but the thought of telling an official, of making their... their deaths a reality...

I felt sick doing it.

So I sat in Naruto's room, staring out the window as the rain fell. The boy gave me some clothes to wear that weren't soaked. I still felt cold and sick, but I didn't whine. My voice was lost to me.

In the morning, I left a note for my friend before heading to the Hokage's tower. The climb was long, but all the jounin that saw me, a shivering, sniveling and terrified looking girl, let me on my way.

I reported to the Hokage, who sent out Anbu immediately. Which lead me to where I was; sitting with a blanket overtop of me, a hot cup of hot chocolate in my hands. Still, I felt absolutely cold to the bone.

"Hikari Koissui," A voice called. I looked up to see the Hokage looking down at me. My orbs locked with his, but I knew mine were not nearly as bold. "I have living arrangements set up for you back at the orphanage. Is this alright with you?"

I remained silent for a long time. Finally, instead of speaking to him, I dipped my head in a nod.

I was going back to place I never wanted to be in.

* * *

The orphanage was dead quiet at night.

Each time I tried to close my eyes, I remembered that one image of my parents. Bathing in their own blood. A sick feeling rushed through me when I saw Anako. That monster did this, and she welcomed me like nothing was wrong.

Yet the Anako I had adored was gone. Instead this bitter creature was in her place. Or maybe I was just being biased, either way, I didn't like it here. Somebody spread a rumour that I was cursed.

"She's back for her fifth time because her adoptive parents keep dying."

"Don't get too close, she might curse you too."

"She's so creepy."

I could hear those voices even after they stopped speaking. They didn't stop in my head though; that and the overwhelming guilt that I did somehow curse them plunged daggers into my gut.

My throat hurt from all the crying I had done. The tears stopped falling, but the aches in my head never ceased. I just spent my weekend sitting in my room, staring at the walls.

This was the room Naruto had before he left.

The blonde had come to see me at the Hokage's tower, but the Jounin refused to let him in. I didn't even know he was there until after I left.

Curled up in the middle of the floor, I soaked in the moonlight. Staring at the moon, I didn't move for the entire night.

I didn't want to be here.

* * *

The morning was tough to describe.

For breakfast I nibbled on some toast before heading to get dressed. It took a moment for me to remember that I had school.

School...

I didn't want to be at the school.

Still, I went and sat in the classroom. School didn't start for another half hour, but I figured getting settled wouldn't be a bad thing. Considering I had skipped yesterday, and skipped most of the day before, I decided to try and gain good standing with the teacher. Not to mention I wasn't exactly nice to him.

_Because he was cruel to Naruto._

I shook my head, he was still a teacher. Even if I didn't like him, I had to at least show some respect.

The class began to file in, a few eyes glanced at me, but otherwise nobody said anything about me.

That Sasuke kid sauntered in, girls cheered, I just glared. His eyes roamed over me, but they stayed for a moment longer than anybody else's. My hatred of the guy burst as I full on glared.

_Stop staring at me like you get me._

He turned away.

I settled for staring at my desk in front of me, gritting my teeth. What was that look? Like he saw exactly what I felt...

"Alright class! I'll just be taking attendance..." Iruka said as he walked into the room.  
"Koissui, glad you could make it."

My eyes snapped up to him, anger slipped through me as I glared.

_Just shut up._

He noticed my temper and quickly adverted his gaze. A frown was on his lips.

"Has anyone seen Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Ah? I didn't even notice he was gone!" One classmate said. I glanced at him, my eyes narrowing. He had such a proud tone that it was suspicious. Another one of my classmates jumped up then, shouting loudly.

"Naruto went to the back hills. Looking for corpses." He then glared down at the snotty classmate. "Isn't that right, Hibachi."

Hibachi glared at him.

"Shikamaru!" Another classmate said loudly.

My eyes widened then as I looked to Iruka. If he didn't do anything...

"Class you have study hall. I'll be back." Iruka said as he rushed for the door. I raised up from my seat, prepared to go out the door.

"Eh? Why bother? It's just Naruto, he was a nuisance anyways." Hibachi said. I stopped from turning for the door and instead walked down the steps as Hibachi kept talking. "I mean really, you were all thinking the same thing, right? Who cares about Naruto-"

_**SMACK**_

I stood there for a second longer, glowering down at him. He had fallen off his chair from the sudden impact. My snarl was so intense that his friends curled away.

_You despicable people. _

Turning on my heel, I ran for the door.

* * *

The back hills, despite being considered dangerous, was also a pace Mother and I grabbed herbs from a lot. She taught me a lot then; about plants, the forest, and the animals with in it. Which is why I tried to justify my stupidity as I ran out there as fast as I could.

Object blurred by me as I booked it. My heart was hammering in my chest. If Naruto was looking for corpses, a battle happened. What if that battle wasn't finished?

Naruto you...!

I stopped suddenly, hearing an abnormal bird call. It was not native to this part of the Land of Fire. An enemy perhaps?

I felt sick knowing that jerk would send Naruto out here and not feel anything of it.

Listening in, I noticed the calls using selective notes. An enemy was communicating. The noises suddenly stopped, meaning they were closing in on their target. I had to find something to protect myself. Why did I run all the way out here again?

I hugged a tree trunk as I looked around me. Poisonous roots were beneath me, but only if ingested. However they did make a good-

My heart stopped as a hand wrapped around my mouth. I wanted to scream, but it died in my throat. It took a second, but then I realized I wasn't actually being constricted. Turning around, I saw the Leaf headband first. My body relaxed, and the hand was withdrawn from my face. The ninja held up a finger to his masked lips.

_Quiet._

I nodded before making a mimmickery of a bird with my hands. I pretened to whistle too, mmaking the ninja's eyes widen. He probably didn't think I had caught on, or hadn't himself. I didn't know his ranking, or his talent and experience.

He nodded to me, his grey hair swishing slightly. Then he held out a hand as if to stop me, but I wasn't moving.

_Stay._

I nodded, he smiled. Then the ninja dissappeared. I waited in silence for something to happen, but nothing did. There was no noise whatsoever, maing me increasingly nervous. What if I was too far away? What if they were on the run with Naruto?

I couldn't move though, the ninja looked like he knew what he was doing.

Still...

"You're an idiot for running off like that!" Iruka's voice flooded into my ears. My eyeys widened.

"Sensei, you care!" A very familiar voice shouted. My voice was lost to me as I heard him, hope rising in my gut.

"Hate to break you two up, but we're missing one person." An unffamiliar voice said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"We are?" Iruka asked as well. The third man chuckled.

"Come on out." He called. Was he talking to me? Probably, but I still hesitated as I peaked from behind the tree.

"Kari-chan!" Naruto called.

"Hikari! You're supposed to be at the academy!" Iruka yelled at me. I flinched, frowning as I turned to look at Naruto. He held a happy expression as he ran full tilt for me.

Slamming on the brakes in front of me, I felt my eyes narrow in anger.

"Kari-chan, whatcha doing out here? Huh?" Naruto asked, a grin still on his face. My irritation was growing as he continued to ask me things. Things I could barely register as I trembeld with anger.

Another emotion swam through me then. It wasn't foreign, I had felt it the first day at the academy. Only now it was far more intense, like ice was runninng through my veins.

Fear.

I was fearful that I might've lost Naruto.

"Kari-chan, are you gunna-"

**THWACK**

I hit him on the side of the head and _glared_ at him.

"Not you too!" I shouted. "You can't disappear too!"

He stared at me for a moment, then he saw the tears and panicked.

"Gah! I made you cry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Hit me again, just don't cry-"

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me. I cried into his shoulder for a moment, the tears refused to obey and stop. Naruto tensed for a moment, like he was uncertain what to do. After a moment he relaxed and pulled both arms around me, like he did when I first came running to him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Hikari." He whispered, holding me tightly. I sniffled a few times, holding him back just as tightly.

_Don't let go yet._

* * *

That night I had to go back to the orphanage.

I didn't want to, in fact if I had a choice I wouldn't go back. Ever.

Yet I had to, there was nowhere else for me to go. Even I saw through that lie though. There was somewhere I wanted to be; somewhere I knew I would be happy.

I spent the rest of the day at Naruto's. Mostly playing, but sometimes we talked a little in between. When I realized it was getting dark I figured getting back would be a good idea.

"Do you have to go?" Naruto asked with a slight whine. I let out a breath, but walked to pull my boots on.

"Yeah, I do." I said, quietly pulling my boots over my feet. A weight was felt over my back. Looking up I saw Naruto with his arm stretched out. His bright orange and blue jacket laying over my back.

A strange warmth filled me, but not from the jacket. It came from my gut, and intensified when Naruto smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. I stood up straight, but then faked a smile. I could let him know.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

What a lie it was.

I promised to bring his jacket back tomorrow as I walked to the orphanage. It wasn't far, so I insisted to Naruto I could walk on my own.

When I got to the gates, they looked ten times more menacing than I remembered them being. The wrought iron looked darker; more like a cage than a defence. I let out a breath, sighing when I saw that Anako was standing on the front steps.

"Welcome back Hikari." Anako said in a tone that made me feel like I had to explain myself. Walking into the yard, the guardsman shut and locked the gate behind me. The doors closed with a long list of squelches and squeals. I flinched at the sound, pulling the jacket Naruto let me borrow tighter over myself.

"I was at school." I lied smoothly, trying to justify that the academy took more time. If she knew I was with Naruto I knew she wouldn't understand. Anako gave a tight smile in return, as though she saw right through my lies. It wasn't a tough guess though.

"I'm sure you were," She said in en even sweeter tone. "But you see my dear, only regular civilians can be at this orphanage."

I looked up to her as I stopped in front of the steps. Did she really mean that? Or was she just playing me?

"It's not fair to the other children, you could harm them." Anako explained. As if that justified her words. My eyes narrowed, but I refused to reply. I made to walk past her, when she added more words.

_"But we both know you weren't cut out to be a ninja." _

I stopped right beside her, staring at the ground in front of me with wide eyes. She gave a humourless chuckle as se continued.

"What did you think would happen? That you would just become a ninja and be powerful?"

_Rip_

"People like you are only valuable as canon fodder when it comes to being a ninja."

_Rip_

"You're too kind to fight Hikari. Maybe that's why you were still able to befriend that _abomination_." She finished so smoothly.

_Rip_

My chest hurt. With each thing she said I felt my guts twist and tear.

Maybe she was right, I couldn't even stand against that Sasuke kid. I couldn't do anything to save Naruto. I couldn't do anything like that. My head bowed lower.

I hated this place.

I didn't want to be here, never ever again. Closing my eyes, I felt tears leak from my eyes slowly.

I couldn't got o the Academy anymore. I couldn't become a ninja...

But I...I wanted the adventure... I wanted to share stories...I...I wanted...

I wanted to be with Naruto.

"Kari-chan!"

My head snapped up as I spun around at the call of my nickname. There was Naruto, rattling the large gates. My eyes widened and my heart leaped when I saw him.

"Naruto..." I whispered, a strange feeling curling in my gut. A hand grabbed my shoulder; my blood ran cold at the contact.

"Get rid of that thing!" Anako said as she pulled me to turn around. I winced at the strength of the woman, almost taking a step inside.

"Kari-chan!" Naruto called again.

Without thinking too much about it, I spun out of Anako's grasp. In the same second I made a run for it towards the gates.

"Hikari! Get back here!" Anako called, but I ignored her.

The guard was big and daunting, making me slow my pace. How the heck was I getting out of here anyways?

"Jump!" Naruto shouted as though reading my mind. I gave him a look, completely baffled.

"What?!" I shouted. Was he crazy? That gate was almost ten feet tall! I wouldn't make it! Yet he grinned and backed up; holding his arms wide open as though waiting.

"I'll catch you!" He shouted, sounding so sure I could make it. I gulped, this was crazy! I would be gutted alive! Yet... if Naruto said I could do it...

I ran a little bit harder, right up to the guard. As he made a grab for me I pushed off the ground with all the power I had. It was strong enough that I went flying over the gate.

There was a moment; as I dangled above the sharp spikes. In the middle of the apex of the jump, my mind let out a jumble of thoughts. Voices actually, most I recognized.

"What did you think would happen? That you would just become a ninja and be powerful?"

"People like you are only valuable as canon fodder when it comes to being a ninja."

"You're too kind to fight Hikari. Maybe that's why you were still able to befriend that _abomination_."

"So you're that kid who wants to play ninja, huh?"

_"But we both know you weren't cut out to be a ninja."_

_Yes I am._

In the middle of the jump, my eyes connected with Naruto's. He grinned, arms wide open for me as I decended towards him. He caught me, his arms enveloping me as I reached around his neck.

We collided with such force that we fell down. Yet I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped me. The thrill of what just happened. I sat up, looking down at Naruto who looked like a kid in a candy store. He was absolutely glowing with laughter peeling from his mouth.

"Hey!" Anako broke apart our laughter. We looked to her to the opening gate. "Get back here!"

"Crap!" Naruto shouted as we both jumepd to our feet. He grabbed my hand and began to drag me before my feet caught up to him. The laughter was still peeling out of my throat as I ran along with him. We outran Anako easily when Naruto jumped onto a building, dragging me along. I screeched, but the firm grip of Naruto's hand gave me some confidence.

We landed on the roof of his building before he helped me in through his window.

I still couldn't stop laughing as Naruto stared at me with a smile. Not a grin, but a smile. This made me stop laughing; yet my smile wouldn't fade.

"What?" I asked, making him shake his head.

"It's nice to see you smiling again, Kari-chan." Naruto said, making me hesitate.

He had known I was faking it the whole time? A blush tinted my cheeks, embarassed I had gotten caught.

"Now what?" I asked, realizing I would still have to go back. "I'm gunan be in a lot of trouble if I go back..."

My mood dampened considerably.

"Then don't go back."

My eyes locked with Naruto's as he grinned.

"You can stay with me for now. Or get your own place. Whichever." Naruto said cheerfully.

I swear my face lit up like the lannterns at the festivals. I beamed brightly, nodding in agreement. Naruto laughed, reaching out and ruffling my hair like I was a little kid.

"I knew you'd be on board, Kari-chan."

* * *

The next day at school was bothersome.

Iruka gave both of us detention for going off in the forest. Half the class laughed at us, but I laughed too.

It was worth it, all of it. I had my best friend beside me now, and nothing would get between us.

And nothing did.

Not for a long time.

* * *

Kakashi

He sighed as he watched the duo walk down the street together. Naruto making such a kind friend was sheer luck; but it was turning out to be troublesome for the village.

Hikari had taken to Naruto's pranks a little too well. She enjoyed the thrill of being chased; at least that's what the Chuunin that chased them said.

Still, he ahd a ffeeling this would change Naruto's future. Perhaps a little, or perhaps a lot. He wasn't sure what would happen; yet Kakashi knew that whatever the future had in store for them, they could survive the challenge. This friendship would be a huge impact in the jinchuuriki's life. A friendship with positive effects. They will face hardships and chhallenges.

Together.

He sighed again as he looked up at the Hokage's faces. Each with red noses and pink cheeks and lips.

Perhaps he was wrong; this friendship was a bad idea.

* * *

**Wowza! Positive responses! Squeak! I'm happy! **

**Okay so I know I've tossed it around a lot, but now we've finished the pre-graduation stuff! **

**I'm humming and hawing about whetehr Hikari should replace Sakura in team 7. I meean it is really logical, but I don't want to just get rid of Sakura... I mean Naruto really bonds with his teamates too...**

**Ugh, any ideas? **

**Also, I hope you guys liked this chapter! WHat part is your fav so far? Do you guys like Hikari? I hope she's not too whiny or adult like. **

**Also, I'm sorry if there are repeated letters in a word. My computer died and I'm working off a bluetooth keyboard for my ipad. It repeats letters randomly... a lot... so if I missed any I'm sorry!**

**I'm really shocked there isn't a story similar to this out there! wtf?! NARUTO'S THE MAIN CHARACTER!**

**OKay, gotta go to class!**

**Bye Bye! **

**Iland Girl**


End file.
